


A Much Gentler World (Is Nothing But A Lie)

by Priestessofshadows



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alma becomes a vigilante, Alma doesn't take anyone's shit, Alma kills people, Alma makes a surprisingly good Torturer, Alma points out his flaws, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral Projection, BAMF Alma, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is an Asshole, Blood and Gore, Dubious Morality, Endeavor Faces consequences, For BNHA only, For F.E.A.R., Gen, Hallucinations, He receives Consequences, Human Experimentation, I mean interrogator, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Teen Pregnancy, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Abilities and quirks aren't the same thing, Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The world quakes in fear, These three tags are here by of what Alma did to Beckett, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Torture, Vigilantism, and bc of Alma being in a coma when she was impregnated, but only if their horrible people, or corrupt, or he tries, pyrokinesis, she doesn't like him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Maybe if Alma was born at a different time, in a much different era, life would have been much kinder. Maybe she would have known and experienced all the gentle and wonderful things that she was robbed. Maybe the madness and depravity that consumed her would have been kept at bay. Maybe she wouldn't have experience any hardships at all.There were a lot of what ifs, but Alma had stopped thinking about those a long time ago.Then she manages to see this so called 'Kinder World', and she knows that such a thing is nothing but an illusion. A lie and denial that she finds herself inadvertently correcting.OrA series of non-linear drabbles of Alma being reborn into the world of Quirks and Heroes, and how she manages to undermine everything about the society she is now part of.





	A Much Gentler World (Is Nothing But A Lie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person has a file dedicated to them, with periodic updates to it as they grow up. This is the start of the file dedicated to Midoriya Alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: none

**FILE No. XXXX- Midoriya Alma**

First Name: Alma

Last Name: Midoriya

DOB: Aug. 26, XXXX

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Age: Newborn

Blood Type: O

Height: 43 cm

Weight: 3.5 Kg

Quirk: N/A (Has yet to manifest)

Occupation: N/A (Too young)

Relevent History: Born at 5:43 A.M. In XXXX Hospital on August 26, XXXX.

Current Statues: Healthy

Risk Level: Low

 

**Mother: Midoriya Inko (File No. XXXX)**

Age: 28

Maternal Quirk: Telekinesis

Occupation: None (Housewife)

 

**Father: Midoriya Hisashi (File No. XXXX)**

Age: 31

Partenal Quirk: Fire Breath

Occupation: Bussiness Man employed at XXXX Co. (Usually overseas)

 

**Sibling: Midoriya Izuku (File No. XXXX)**

Age: 3

Sibling Quirk: N/A (Has yet to manifest)

Occupation: Elementary Student

 

 **Notes** : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles that will not be in chronological order, so sorry if anyone is thrown off when I start skipping around in the timeline.


End file.
